Blood Stained Tears
by Stormysky21
Summary: Light ends up depressed after finding out his memories. L finds out why and takes care of Light.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Light gets his memories back and ends up depressed and suicidal. L begins to see how things are and worries.

Chapter 1

Light P.O.V

Death……..why was it me that caused it? I walked down the street, not paying attention to a thing. What did it matter if I got ran over by a passing car? I would deserve it.

" Light-kun! Light-kun! You're going to get hit by a car!" L cried, chasing after me. I was silent as he caught up with me.

He looked at me as the rain seemed to fall constantly. Was he the only one who didn't care that I got these damn memories back?! I looked down shamefully.

L P.O.V

He didn't really want to get ran over…….did he? I looked at Light hanging his head down in shame…..something that I had never seen before in my life.

" It's getting cold out here. We should get inside." I told him. He followed me to the hotel room, not looking at a thing. Why was he so depressed? He only got his memories back. He should be happy about that………shouldn't he.

" What's wrong, Light-kun?" I asked. Silence for a really long time. " I just hate myself now, L." he said and went to bed.

I stayed up for awhile to work on the Kira case. Light had gotten so depressed lately. He had even started cutting.

-Flashback-

I entered the bathroom to find him in the shower with his wrists bleeding only a little, but enough to know about it. " Light-kun, why are you doing this?" I asked. " I deserve it." he said.

" No you don't! I do not know what memories you got back, but you are not a bad person!" I yelled at him. He looked down at me, not saying a thing.

-end of flashback-

I sighed and went to bed. When I got to the bedroom, I saw that Light was doing school work. He had been having problems catching up in school lately due to the depression. " Do you want to tell me about your lost memories?" I asked him. He closed his eyes as tears fell. " I'm Kira. I killed people, L." he told me.

I figured that was what it may be, but I wanted him to tell me so that he could get stuff off his cheast. "Light-kun, you didn't remember any of this before. It isn't worth cutting yourself." I told him.

He cried harder and I pulled him into a warm embrace. " Light, promise me that you won't kill yourself." I told him. " That's for the police, isn't it?" he sniffed.

I chuckled. " What police?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

L P.O.V

Light and I had to get up early for class. A lot of Light's old friends hadn't been around him lately due to his attitude. I was the only friend left.

Now, he had the very strict teacher scowling at him. I smiled at the teacher. " Please sir. He hasn't slept that much lately." I told the teacher. Light bent back over his work, not really caring what went on during the day.

Light P.O.V

How can anyone focus after everything that they did? Why did I even have to have the Death Note back. I frowned. L glanced at me. I had told him everthing.

The Death Note, what would happen when I died…….you name it! I don't deserve to live. Then the teacher signaled that we could leave.

Light P.O.V

L took me back to the hotel after college. " I'll cook supper tonight, Light-kun." he told me. I usually did to let him get more work in. " Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded his head.

As he was cooking, I tried getting more school work done. It was very tireing and stressfull lately. I just wanted to cut, but the last time I ended up loseing too much blood and got really dizzy. L had bandaged me up then.

Why was he helping me if he knew what I did? I thought that he would hate me. I curled up in a ball, feeling all the pain that I have had for the past few days beat at me.

" Light-kun, supper is done." L said, coming into the room. " Why are you always helping me……..even after finding out the memories?" I asked him.

He pulled me to his cheast. " Because I care about you." he answered.

L P.O.V

Light smiled a little during supper. Only a little. He was still a depressed mess. I fealt myself glow at seeing that smile. If only the Death Note hadn't done this to him. If only he had been able to have a normal life…….so many of these if only words.

" Thank you for supper, L. You're a very good cook." he told me. I smiled at him. " Then let me cook supper on Fridays so you can catch up on school." I told him.

He shrugged. " That's fine with me." We went to bed, knowing a bit more about each other. That I was happy about.


End file.
